disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gnomeo
Gnomeo is the male protagonist of the 2011 Touchstone Pictures film Gnomeo & Juliet. He is based on Shakespeare's character Romeo. Background Voice Originally, Ewan McGregor was going to voice Gnomeo, but the filmmakers later casted James McAvoy instead.Gnomeo & Juliet Kelly Asbury, the director of Gnomeo & Juliet, explained that McAvoy "is the perfect Gnomeo. He has texture to his voice and he brings a real sincerity to the character."GNOMEO AND JULIET - Movie Production Notes Characterization James McAvoy claimed that Gnomeo and the other gnomes would have something extra, saying that "Gnomeo does look like a classic garden gnome, but he's got a little bit of something extra. It's nice to imagine that all gnomes have something extra. They've all got something that they're hiding from you and when the lights go out, it comes out." Gnomeo is also said by McAvoy is to be a sort of a leader, as he explained about the absence of a counterpart to the Romeo and Juliet character Mercutio: "Gnomeo in this is a little bit of amalgamation between Romeo and Mercutio. We don't have that Mercutio character in this. We don't have that leader of the pack, which Romeo isn't, but Gnomeo is a little bit."Emily Blunt and James MacAvoy on the Terror of Gnomes Physical appearance Gnomeo is portrayed as a garden gnome whose vest/waistcoat and hat is painted blue. He also has blue eyes, gray trousers, a brown belt, and a white short-sleeved shirt. He is shown to have a patch of blond paint on his forehead that represents hair. Like many real life garden gnomes, he has a white beard. Appearances ''Gnomeo & Juliet Gnomeo is first seen getting ready for the lawn mower race against Tybalt, the red gnome, with his friends Benny and Shroom. The race is to show which garden, the Red and the Blue, is the best. When it seems like Gnomeo is winning, Tybalt cheats by using a pipe to throw his mower out of control, having it get crushed by a car. Gnomeo decides to enter the Red Garden with Benny to spray blue graffiti on the red gnomes' mower. The plan backfires when Benny goes off spraying Tybalt's wishing well instead and accidentally sets off the security system. Benny escapes over the fence without Gnomeo, but Gnomeo escapes using Mr. Capulet's underwear as a parachute, and lands in the old, abandoned garden. While there, he meets Juliet face to face, and it is love at first sight. They playfully chase each other for an orchid until they fall into a pond, where the water washes off the mud Gnomeo is using as camouflage and removes Juliet's sock disguise, revealing to Gnomeo that Juliet is a Red. Gnomeo chases after Juliet while she is trying to get away from him, and hides when Juliet is found by Tybalt. Gnomeo is relieved when Juliet tells Tybalt that she had not seen Gnomeo at all when Tybalt asks about her having seen him. Gnomeo sneaks into the red garden to see Juliet again, but accidentally steps on a switch that activates the pedestal's musical display; cutting their meeting short by Lord Redbrick's interference. While Juliet keeps her father busy, Nanette shows Gnomeo the way out. Gnomeo grabs the orchid and gives it to Juliet to make up for their meeting, and makes an agreement to meet again at the abandoned garden at 11:45 a.m. After getting ready for the date, Gnomeo waits at the abandoned garden for Juliet. Gnomeo is practicing on what to say to Juliet, when Juliet arrives. The couple find a 1950s lawn mower, and meet Featherstone, the plastic flamingo. Gnomeo allows Juliet to drive the mower, and is impressed by her skills, even though it is her first time driving a real mower. When the two depart for the day; with a plan to see each other tomorrow, Gnomeo returns to the blue garden only to find out that the wisteria was destroyed by the Reds (Tybalt and his goons). Gnomeo is pressured by the others to spray weed killer on the Reds' prized tulips, but before he can spray the flowers, Juliet steps in front of him, hoping that he is there to surprise her. When Juliet figures out what is going on, she storms off angrily to the abandoned garden. Gnomeo runs out of the red garden, lies to Benny that the nuzzle has jammed, and runs off after Juliet to explain the situation. When the argument between the two causes them to yell at Featherstone, who is trying to stop them from arguing, Gnomeo and Juliet go after him to apologize, only to find him in the shed, where he explains how other people's hate had taken his love from him. Gnomeo, worried that the same thing would happen to him and Juliet, decides that they should stay in the abandoned garden forever. Gnomeo and Juliet are about to kiss when Benny, who had followed Gnomeo, sees them and runs away in shock. Gnomeo runs after Benny to explain to him, but sees Tybalt destroy Benny's hat with a trowel. Angry at Tybalt, Gnomeo fights back to avenge his friend. Gnomeo knocks Tybalt's weapon off, but is too honorable to fight him unarmed. Tybalt takes advantage of this and knocks Gnomeo off to the side. Gnomeo warns Tybalt about the wall, but Tybalt does not listen and ends up crashing into the wall, breaking him into pieces. Tybalt's goons attack Gnomeo, causing him to fall onto the road and appear to be smash into pieces by a truck. However, the smashed pieces are actually a broken teapot, and Gnomeo survives by grabbing onto the truck. He is about to head back when a bulldog grabs him by the teeth and carries him away to bury him, but he escapes only to be found by teenagers who toss him around and place him on top of the statue of William Shakespeare. Gnomeo tells the statue about Juliet, and how he ended up on his head. Shakespeare finds Gnomeo's story very similar to one of his plays (''Romeo and Juliet), and tells Gnomeo about its tragic ending, but Gnomeo thinks the ending is rubbish. Shakespeare is offended by Gnomeo's words, and accidentally causes Gnomeo to fall. Just when Gnomeo is about to meet his death, Featherstone saves him by having Gnomeo land on his plastic body. Shroom tells Gnomeo that Juliet is in danger, and the trio race off to save her. When Gnomeo gets back home, he is shocked to see two sides fighting in war style, ruining each other's gardens. Gnomeo finds Juliet stuck on her pedestal by the glue, and jumps in to save her. Juliet tells him to go to save himself, but Gnomeo tells her that he is not going anywhere. The Terrafirminator crashes into the pedestal, appearing to have killed the couple. Mourning their loss, the two sides decide to end the feud for good. Lord Redbrick accidentally steps on the switch, the same way Gnomeo did, and causes the display to pop up and push aside the pile of rocks, revealing the Gnomeo and Juliet are alive and in one piece. Seeing two sides uniting, Gnomeo tells Juliet that he likes this ending much better, and the couple share a loving kiss. Later, he and Juliet are married and ride on a purple lawn mower, symbolizing that the Reds and Blues are living together in peace and harmony. Gallery Gnomeo at Night.jpg Gnomeo Close Up.jpg Gnomeo Driving.jpg Gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-9081.jpg Gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-9079.jpg Gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-9078.jpg gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-3372.jpg gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-4498.jpg gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-1789.jpg References Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Gnomeo & Juliet characters Category:Gnomes Category:Objects Category:Touchstone characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:English characters Category:Nobility Category:Spouses Category:Characters